Journal of a Fangirl-NOT!
by Shoyukine
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, blonde, a teen who's seventeen, a writer. Goes to FT Academy as a scholar, a bookworm, a cheerleader, a vice president of the student council, and as a fan club president. Yup, you read that right. She's the president of the most popular guy in school's fan club, Natsu Dragneel. Despite all this, is she really a die hard fangirl? 'You dont look like it.' 'Shut up.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**This was originally supposed to be a one-shot. But I figured that the plot twists in this story just isn't fit to be in just one chapter. Even the plot itself is a plot twist! Don't you get it?**

**Oh well! Another story that I need to update…yay?**

**Ugh, what's wrong with me? Anyway, whatever! I'll just update this when I feel like it…or if you guys want me to. Do you? **

**Anyway, who read the last chapter of Fairy Tail? I know I did, and I just wanted to…to…come cry with me everyone. **

**Here you go! Enjoy the story!**

**Lucy curses a lot so...just warning you. This fanfic is rated T for a reason.**

_**Stories that I want you guys to read:**_

_**Marry Me! – Ongoing**_

_**That Douche I'm in Love with – Just Started Yesterday**_

_**Mona Lucy – Hiatus**_

_**WACKCBY – Hiatus **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And Star. I own Star too.**

* * *

_Diary Entry: Sunday_

Hello journal/diary. Nice to meet you. Also I don't really feel comfortable calling you a journal or some shit like that so I'm just gonna call you…uhhhh…STAR! Yeah, okay. I'm gonna call you star. Okay Star, nice to meet you.

You know what a fangirl is right? Right. Of course you do. If you don't then explaining this would probably be more of a hassle.

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so rude!

My name's Lucy Heartfilia, blonde, a teen who's seventeen, a writer. I go to FT Academy as a scholar, a bookworm, a cheerleader, a vice president of the student council, and as a fan club president. See that? That was certainly a reference to the question I just asked you earlier.

Speaking of fan clubs…

I'm the president of the famous 'Dragneel fan club', AKA DFC. As you can see from the name, it's a club that would of course, contain every fan of Natsu Dragneel, a guy who has pink hair, a teen who's also seventeen, a guy who's hot.

It's hard explaining who he is so I'll be doing it in two modes. Here it goes…

F-A-N-G-I-R-L MODE: ACTIVATE

OMG! OMG! OMG! Do you know that he's like, the most popular guy in school?! AND he's HOT?! I know I said that twice but—KYAAA~ HE'S JUST SO HANDSOME!

He's our school idol AND is a basketball player! Did I mention that he plays baseball, soccer, and football too?! WELL I JUST DID! I'M SO HAPPY THAT I DID BECAUSE YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT HE'S AWESOME! AND HOT!

And do you know that he goes to the same school as I do?! SQUEEEEEE! I'M SO LUCKY! WE EVEN HAVE 3 CLASSES TOGETHER! And did I mention we are seating partners?!

I'm even more lucky because me and my cheerleading squad has always been asked out by his friends to cheer for him in his games! I WAS SOOOOO OVERJOYED! HE'S SO COOL! And every time he scores he'll be all like 'thanks for cheering me on girls, you're all my lucky charm' KYAAAA~ I WAS SO HAPPY EVERY TIME HE TOLD US THAT THAT I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE HE WAS TALKING TO!

Guess what? I'M ALSO THE GODDAMN PRESIDENT OF HIS FAN CLUB! HELL YEAH! I AM AND I'M PROUD TO SAY SO! I get to take tapes of him at every game he has, take pictures of him when I want to, or I would even steal his football gear from the gym lockers AND NO ONE WILL SAY I CAN'T BECAUSE I'M THE FRIGGIN PRESIDENT! OF HIS FAN CLUB! BECAUSE I'M A FANGIRL! AND A DIE HARD ONE AT THAT!

His dreamy face is just so worth thinking about that every time I do my heart pounds every time I do! I don't even listen to class half the time because I'm either too busy staring at him, or I'm just too busy imagining him! I don't even care because it's just too WORTH IT!

He might not look like it but he has good grades too! He's the FRIGGIN NUMBER ONE GENIUS IN THE ENTIRE SCHOOL! It just makes me love him more! And I don't even think I can because I already love him TOO DAMN MUCH!

He's such a sweetheart. I can't love anything more than him.

F-A-N-G-I-R-L MODE: DEACTIVATE

…that. Was. Disgusting.

You wanna know what I really think? This! This is what I really think!

R-E-A-L-I-T-Y MODE: ACTIVATE (Hate bar included)

Here's my first impression…Natsu Dragneel's a douchebag. A fucking asshole. Popularity my ass, those fuckin tards just don't know that their so-called 'idol' is a huge lying jackass. He's not even fucking close to be fit as a 12 year old's role model! Or even a one year old!

**HATE BAR: ([][][][])**

He's not even close to awesome in my perspective. Awesome is for guys who deserves to be high enough and into heaven. Just because he knows how to play 4 different sports doesn't mean that he is. He's more like someone who stoops too low to hell! And I'm not even gonna deny when I said he's hot. People should realize that they should be taking it the literal way. They're literally sweating when they get even just 5 meters near him. His body heat's gonna kill them! Don't they fucking notice that?! It's not because you're nervous, you freakin' idiots!

**HATE BAR: ([][][][][][][][])**

It doesn't help that we both go to the same school together. I got 3. Motherfucking. Classes with him and it sucks! I already wanted to puke just by seeing his shitty face first thing in the morning, what more would be even worse than having him as a seating partner?! I'll tell you what, IT'S HELL! LITERALLY!

**HATE BAR: ([][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][])**

I'm on the cheerleading squad, he's a part of the games. You catch my drift? I had to stop myself from punching every last one of his 'buddies' every time they'd remind us to cheer for them in the games. In other words, cheer for _him _in the games. Assholes. They should know that he's not fucking worth doing my coolest stunts, moves, and…other awesome gymnast stuff for. And every time that jerk comes over to us every time the game is finished, I just want to snatch Juvia's knee-length boots from the bleachers so I could shove it down his throat and say 'Go fuck yourself.'

**HATE BAR: ([][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][])**

I never think of his face. EVER. Staring at his face is sooooo not worth risking my grades for. I'm an honor student, he's an asshole. End of story.

**HATE BAR: ([][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][])**

Good grades? PFT! STUPID! That bastard has a brain the size of a peanut! Then why is he so smart and is the so-called genius of the whole school you ask? HE FUCKING COPIES! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! Oh, and you would be like 'how are you supposed to know?' Well guess what Star?! I'M HIS SEATING PARTNER FOR THREE GODDAMN CLASSES, THAT'S HOW I FUCKING KNOW! If you think that's not enough evidence then maybe YOU should be his seating partner then let's see if you'll still find your textbook safe and sound in your bag the next morning! Well, I'll just give you one warning if you will, never sit next to him in Math. EVER. I'm already unlucky that I have to be the one sitting next to him! I already lost ten goddamn textbooks! Yeah right, 'lost' I say.

**HATE BAR: ([][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][])**

You're probably wondering now 'Didn't you just say that you were the president of his fan club? Then if you're such a fan, why are you badmouthing him? Spreading a lot of hate towards him? Is that really what a fangirl would do? Are you even a fan?' Well Star, you see, that's the thing. I'm not a fan of him. Never was, never will. Then why am I the president then?

Here's the story:

I—

…someone's knocking at the door. I'm currently in my bedroom right now Star, writing in your pages. Who could it possibly be? It's like…1 in the morning.

Well, one thing's for sure, I'm gonna have to finish this conversation(entry) later. I'll give you clue words though! Don't worry.

One last thought before I end this.

Natsu Dragneel is the most fucked up person/jerk I have ever known in my whole life, and I'll make sure to tell you next time why.

See ya later Star!

~Lucy

* * *

**Clue words:**

**Not**

**Fan**

**Mess**

**Dad**

**Jerk**

**Living**

* * *

**A/N: …wow, just…wow.**

**ANYWAY! Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please do tell your opinion and review!**

**And just remember, my arms are open. You can all cry on me if you want. I'll dig a hole for all of us to die in if you guys are interested.**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


	2. AN: Poll!

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**This isn't a chapter XD Unfortunately. **

**I'm just here to ask you guys on voting on my poll. I don't know what story to focus on more, so I kinda need your help I guess…? You can pick two if you want. If you thought this would be an update then I'm sorry, please don't kill me! I'll delete this soon enough though.**

**I lost the plots of my stories other than MLHL, but I don't really know if I should focus on it more rather than rewriting and updating my other stories first. Please help me! I'm confused and endangered Q_Q**

**Thank you T.T**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


End file.
